1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a musical instrument support stand. In particular, some embodiments relate to a readily transportable support stand for storing and displaying instruments, such as guitars, violins, violas, basses, banjos and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Musicians are often faced with the challenge of temporarily supporting their instrument when it is not being played. Instruments such as guitars are subject to potential damage if simply laid flat on the floor, so it is common practice to lean the neck or head of the instrument against a piece of furniture or a wall.
Leaning the neck of such an instrument against a piece of furniture or the like often results in the upper part of the instrument sliding laterally, causing the entire instrument to fall to the floor, again resulting in damage to the instrument. Leaning the head of such an instrument against a wall or a piece of furniture has the added disadvantage of potentially putting the instrument out of tune due to the tuners in the head coming in contact with the wall or furniture.
Conventional musical instrument stands serve simply to sustain the musical instrument. Therefore, no provision for convenience in storing and carrying the musical instrument is made in the conventional stands. Additionally, the stands cannot even sustain the musical instruments stably.
That is, the conventional musical instrument stands are inconvenient in storing and carrying musical instruments because of the weights and sizes of the stands, and cannot sustain musical instruments stably due to the insufficient holding structures of the stands. In addition, many conventional stands tend to be bulky and not collapsible; consequently, they tend to be difficult to store and transport.